Veldud Mirthfow
Veldud Mirthfow was an urchin born in Raspon, Carufell. He found his way into the city of Tarabrenth and eventually into the tunnels below. There he encountered the Crypt Keeper and only escape by using a godstone of Nezeril. In this way he became a worshipper of the Old God. History Veldud was born in Raspon and made his way to Tarabrenth when his parents died. There he became involved with the criminal life in the city. He worked with other people including Noldar, and left several stashes around. In Nezus of AeP 446 he was caught up in a plan to steal a fragment of a map of the tunnels from the records of the crown. He stole the map but was stopped by the city guard. He was rescued by Yoseph Thelandir. Together they, along with Tarron Kesvin and Zayn Shmitty, entered the tunnels trying to follow the map to treasure. The four knew the map fragment they had was on the third level of the tunnels at the base of a grand staircase. They wandered for a day and found their way to the second level. After sleeping through the night below ground they felt a tingling in their ears. In the morning, they found a garbage dump from the surface above. Included in the refuse was the body of Noldar. But they also found a stranger who directed them to where they wanted to go. There Veldud and the others found a shrine to Nezeril that had been maintained. They also felt the tingle again and saw scrapes in the ground. After looking around, Veldud accidently set off a trap but nimbley dove past the falling blade. Later to get to the location marked “Locked Door” on the map he had to sneak past several massive and dirty rodents, sleeping monsters. He was not able to unlock the door and had to return. Along the way he also felt the tingle and heard a stomping and scraping accompanying it. Whatever it was chased them to the well. Veldud dropped first into the black water and squeezed down the narrow underwater passage to another room. There he found what was supposed to be the treasure. A measly few coins. He took them for himself. In panic the others joined him as the thing chased them down the well. After going back upstairs they saw the tunnels had been rearranged. And they found the Crypt Keeper. It was a hulking figure in black robes and dragging a huge scythe. As the others ran in panic, Veldud tried to hide. As the Crypt Keeper passed it turned it’s shadowy face to Veldud. It clearly noticed him but let him stay as it chased the others. Unsure what to do and driven by fear Veldud ran down the tunnel to the Crypt Keeper’s Ward. It was a dead end but he did find another shrine and at its base an orange god stone. He heard the Crypt Keeper approaching him and did the only thing he could. He thought of the stories and took in the power of the stone. Not only was he able to rearrange the tunnels to block of the beast, but using the magic of Nezeril felt good. Veldud took one step down the new passage into the dark of the tunnels knowing he had to find more. Appearance Veldud looked like a man who lived on the streets. Like many from Carufell he carried a knife forged in honor of his parents. The only other thing he consistently carried was a coin purse. Relations Noldar was Veldud’s partner on the streets. The two worked several jobs together. However Noldar started ratting people out to the guard for money. Veldud cut ties with him shortly before entering the tunnels. Noldar was eventually slain by the guard and dropped down a sewer. Veldud found his body below. Originally Veldud prayed to Selviir. He would leave offerings at her shrines hidden throughout Tarabreth. But to escape the Crypt Keeper, he had to use a god stone of Nezeril and pray to the Herald. That made him one of the few worshippers of Nezeril in the modern age. Powers Veldud had a surprising penchant for magic. Most people studied for years before they could perform even a simple spell. But when Veldud found a season stone, he was able to cast an incredibly powerful spell to shuffle the tunnels. He also found it was highly pleasurable. Veldud might have had a deep connection to the Herald of Change. List of Appearances: Campaigns # Crypts of Carufell Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Religion Category:Carufell Union